a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp-set structure, and more particularly to a lamp-set structure by which a lamp cap can not only be stably and electrically connected, but be dismantled and replaced, through mutual engagement and contact of lamp cap latching parts, electric contacts, lamp holder fastening parts and connection contacts.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As emerging of consciousness of environmental protection in recent years and at a same time for a purpose of saving energy and reducing emission of carbon dioxide, all kinds of innovated energy saving products have been developed. Especially for a lamp-set product, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp-set product is further developed from a tungsten lamp in an early day to a fluorescent lamp. In addition to largely reducing electricity consumed by the lamp-set, this LED lamp-set product can more effectively extend a life time of usage of the lamp-set.
However, in the existing lamp-set structure, the lamp cap and the lamp body are normally formed integrally. Therefore, when an illuminating element (such as a light bulb or an LED) in the lamp cap is broken, a user is not able to replace, which largely increases a utilization cost and a procurement cost of the lamp-set.
On the other hand, in a technological field applying to a human face, one of major achievements in medical technology development uses light of different wavelength to irradiate on skin in order to achieve effects of caring skin and improving a skin quality. It is shown from many researches that a different effect will be resulted when light of different wavelength irradiates on a human body. Accordingly, all kinds of lamp-set products have shown up in markets, and as a cosmetic lamp-set which utilizes a principle of light irradiation to improve a facial quality of the human body can achieve a cosmetic function, it has been widely applied.
In the existing market, there is a lamp cap which is assembled by many LEDs of various wavelengths and is formed integrally with a handheld unit. Although this cosmetic tool can achieve the effect of improving the facial quality of the human body, the lamp cap cannot be dismantled and replaced as the handheld unit and the lamp cap are formed integrally, causing inconvenience in use of and increasing a cost of the lamp-set.
As a result, there are still a lot of shortcomings for the aforementioned conventional lamp-set, which is therefore, really not a perfect design and needs to be improved very much.